choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Andy Kang/@comment-33576678-20171110122715/@comment-33453162-20171111120038
They do sugarcoat it in a way, as they make it look like EVERYTHING was a social issue, even sports. It's great to finally have a transgender character, but PB should've stopped at the social part of it. They pushed it way too far with the 'he is FTM transgender, he is short, he is unpopular, but he completely rocks sports against born males on a position he isn't fit to' thing. In everyday life, it's only your gender matters. In sports, it's much more traditional. Andy being FTM trans already has a huge disadvantage against athletes who were born male, and it was made even worse by his height which simply isn't enough for the position he insists to play (let's assume he was extremely tall for an Asian woman before his transition, that would make like 6 feet tops, which is still 5 inch short for the MINIMUM requirements of his position in a male team). It's not a social issue, it's something people can't control about their life. Andy as small forward is just as stupid as I would be as a sumo wrestler with my 145 pounds. When you are born with female sex, you have little chance to compete against males in physical things. Caster Semanya, who is a female athlete with close to as high testosterone levels as a male has a personal best of 800m running of 1:55, the current male word record is 1:40. Katinka Hosszu, maybe the most dominant female swimmer of our time has the female world record in individual medley with 2:06 and 4:26 on 200 and 400 meters (with no other female swimmer anywhere near her), while Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps have the male records with 1:54 and 4:03. We are equals in all the possible ways, but physicals are not one of them. A fit female can be a match to a fit male, but with the same training, males will always have a serious, close to unbeatable edge, even over FTM trans males. And yes, basketball isn't only about strength and quickness, but it's still unrealistic that Andy with his height, and the disapproval from the coach would not only play in the game, but would be the star of it. (Still not as unrealistic as when a female MC could play in a male football team in HSS) First, a basketball team has 10-15 players on the roster, and it was clear that the coach didn't want to play Andy at all. After Ben was injured, the coach wouldn't change mind about it, as likely there were other people in front of Andy in the rotation. It's not even about the 'would he be able to play well' thing, it's about the truth that when a coach doesn't want to put a player on the court, he/she won't put them there because of ONE injury. Ben injured, it's absolutely sure the coach would have chosen a shooting guard or a power forward from the bench to replace him among the starters, and not Andy, whom he never intended to let play. And if Andy was behind Ben in the rotation, he wouldn't have been so pissed off in the last episode, as he would've got a considerable amount of time on court as a small forward. And after the coach put Andy on the court, and one or two other players ignored him on offense, the coach would've torn their heads off for screwing up open opportunities out of prejudice. The whole sports part of ILITW is so cringy it causes physical pain. I mean it has been stupid in other stories too, but that was forgivable as those stories were cheerful and fun, while ILITW takes itself seriously.